


Bad Day

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: A short story for my dear Emi (https://twitter.com/Emiraryu)#OBEYMEmber Day 6 - Lucifer (with her MC Emira)The day went anything but well and Lucifer just wanted it to end. But in the end the day had something good, too...
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bad Day

It was a day like any other. The black-haired man did running tasks for his lord, took care of documents and ran through various shops to make reservations. In other words, everything was as usual - but somehow it wasn't.   
It was as if everything was conspiring against Lucifer, as nothing went as planned. Orders were broken, or only partially delivered, documents that were needed could not be found, his tea was empty and he had to buy new one, the restaurant for an important dinner in three days was fully booked and the worst thing: in the middle of the errands it had started to rain and of course he had no umbrella with him and the files in his hand threatened to soak in the water, the ink already slightly blurred. Cursing, the demon ran through the rainy streets of the city centre faster than usual, but as fate would have it, his day could only get worse as a door was opened just before him and he couldn't dodge it at all. 

The owner of the store frantically picked up the individual sheets and apologized the whole time. Trembling with fear, he looked at the Avatar of Pride, but before he could strike out, an umbrella was held over him and a voice familiar to him said his name. He heard the worry in this melodically pleasant voice and looked up to look into the sparkling eyes of Emiras.  
Sighing, the black-haired man brushed his hair out of his face and stood up slowly. The young woman continued to hold the umbrella over him, ignoring the fact that she had to stretch her arm to protect him from the rain.   
"S-Sir, please forgive S-Sir, I -" The owner was visibly upset and held the collected sheets out to Lucifer, who took them from him and interrupted his stuttering. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Emira, so he simply sent the Demon back to his diner and took the umbrella off the brown-haired girl as he turned to her. She could now finally stand upright again and not on tiptoe anymore. 

"How is it that you are here? And why are you alone? Didn't I order you not to walk alone in the Devildom?" He looked at the young lady in front of him, his frown obvious, who literally flinched and looked away embarrassed.  
"Well... I was here with Asmo, but he disappeared in one of the boutiques and... I didn't want to enter..." She pointed towards a store for underwear and Lucifer sighed. Of course. Typical Asmodeus. He would have to scold him later.  
"Come, I'll take you back to the House of Lamentation." In one arm the documents, he held out the arm to Emira, with which he held the umbrella so she could hook it and he could make sure she didn't get wet. He was already soaked, it made no difference.   
Hesitantly she took the arm and together they went back home. Neither of them said anything, but Lucifer felt Emira looking at him again and again and he had a hard time not just sighing. Sometimes he wondered why she was always so nervous around him...

When he arrived home, he moved away from her and put the umbrella aside to dry, but before he could say goodbye, the young lady held him by his sleeve.   
"Y-you don't think I'm just going to let you go. You got even wetter because you held the umbrella so I wouldn't get soaked." Perplexed, he blinked a few times and let her take him to her room.   
He was already a little confused when she took the documents from him and almost ordered him to take off his jacket - even if the pressure behind it wasn't really there, as red as she was on her face. Fine, the day couldn't get any worse anyway, so he could also do Emira a favor.   
When he had taken off the jacket, she stood in front of him with a towel, a dissatisfied expression on her face.

"What?" He crossed his arms, a little annoyed.  
“... You' re too tall..." Nervously, Emira looked away again and it took the black-haired man a moment to understand what she meant and then sat down on the chair at her desk, sighing.   
Gently, the brown-haired woman put the towel on his head and began to dry his hair, and Lucifer had to confess... It was pleasant. Sighing, he closed his eyes a little and again it was quiet. The only movement in the room was Emira toweling him off.  
"You should take a hot shower, not that you get sick... I can bring the documents to your office and I'll bring you dinner. It's my turn to cook today." She took her hands off, but left the towel halfway up his head. But before she could really get away, Lucifer grabbed her wrist. As she looked into his eyes, Emira wanted to back off, but he had her firmly in his grasp.   
"Why are you doing all this?" His tone was serious, though you could tell he was confused. The brown-haired woman turned crimson, but tried to maintain eye contact.  
"You have to ask?" She trembled and her counter-question annoyed the black-haired man and he pulled her a little closer.   
"I expect an answer. Why are you doing all this? It's not the first time you bring me tea or food. If you want something, say it. But I don't like people trying to butter me up like that."   
Emiras eyes widened. Buttering up?! No, no!! That's not what she meant at all!  
"I have no reason to kiss your ass! I only want to help you because I..." She broke off and looked away, and Lucifer's renewed request 'Because you what?' made her wince.  
"Because I fell in love with you!" With tears in her eyes, she looked at the Avatar of Pride, and he was visibly surprised. She was what? With him? But why?   
"I just want you to feel better... I want to see you smile more often. I want to take some of the stress off you... I see you working yourself to the bone, always up in the middle of the night. I just want you to be happy..." As if the spell that had silenced her again and again was broken, Emira let all her feelings out and Lucifer hardly knew how to deal with them. A human of all people... Her of all people...  
Embarrassed, he looked away and loosened his grip around her wrist, but did not let go of her completely.   
Silence prevailed and the brown-haired woman was afraid that she had ruined everything. She became restless and kept looking from left to right, back to Lucifer and away again. At some point the Demon sighed and ran through his hair, causing the towel to slip onto his shoulders. His gaze was serious and he pulled her a little closer, causing her to make a startled sound for a moment.   
"I ask you... is it just a phase or are you serious about your feelings?"   
"Of course I mean it! For months since I've been here, I've only had eyes for you!" Her answer came promptly and her face darkened a bit more as she realized what she had said, but Lucifer only smiled slightly.  
"Then I take your word for it. Because don't think I'll let you go again now that I know your feelings..."   
With these words he overcame the last centimeters between them and kissed Emira gently but firmly. For weeks he had only had eyes for her and now he could hear her feelings... Maybe he could trust her... Maybe he wasn't hurt this time...  
And so he gave himself to her love...


End file.
